


Chocolate Frosting

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100 [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chocolate, Community: femslash100, Cravings, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Frosting, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina questions Emma on if she ate all their chocolate frosting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Frosting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatLeePT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/gifts).



> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag 7 prompt: Once Upon A Time: Emma/Regina - frosting

"Emma, please tell me you didn't eat that whole container of frosting by yourself?" Regina asked as she held up the empty chocolate frosting container as she just gave her wife a skeptical look.

Emma looked down sheepishly as she chewed on her lip, "Is it too late to blame Henry?" she asked before looking back up and Regina could tell just from the look on her face that she not their teenage son was the guilty party. "His stomach is like an endless pit recently. He has been eating us out of our home basically."

"He has," Regina nodded knowing Emma did have a point there. "But so have you honey," she spoke as her eyes landed on Emma's stomach. "Ever since you've been pregnant you've been eating like Henry and I know you said last night you were craving chocolate."

"I did," Emma admitted as she blushed. "So maybe I did kind of sort of eat that whole container of frosting by myself. If I had known you wanted some I would have left you some."

Regina shook her head before heaving a soft sight, "It's fine," she smiled before locking eyes with Emma. "I'll just go buy another container of chocolate frosting and hide it from you."


End file.
